Talk:Bounties/Gallery
Needed? Ricizubi believes a discussion needs to happen before creating this page. I believe a discussion about its deletion is needed before undoing it. Any other thoughts? Rhavkin (talk) 14:06, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Well, you've made it and ignored anybody else's opinion in this already, but the rules are the page has to be reverted to the original during the discussion, so I'm going to clear it of all content and remove the stuff on the main Bounties page. That isn't my opinion of the page, that's the rules. 14:31, January 8, 2017 (UTC) I think a gallery would work just fine, I would want a clearer format though (referring to the design and colorschemes). I would also like to ask if this would create any problems in categorization and category colorschemes (as I have been inactive for a while). I didn't (intentionally) ignored anybody's opinion. I checked if the gallery option has ever been disscasted and found this from more then seven years ago and no one commented against it though nothing happened to make it either so I made it. As for the colorschemes, I copied the one from the Den Den Mushi/Gallery page so if anyone want to change it go ahead. Rhavkin (talk) 16:05, January 8, 2017 (UTC) I had mixed feelings even when I initially wanted to discuss this in 2009. A lot of me was for it, as it provided visual evidence... Then there was the thought of hundreds of posters getting onto a page and out of hand. It was the same for Jolly Roger and initially it was only suppose to collect a handful of examples. The problem is even apparent on character pages.. Once a gallery is added, it risks becoming too much. I can't really explain too deeply besides that people like to include images for the sake of it. I'd rather discussing why B0 is wrong to write for Blackbeard instead of just leaving off a Bounty altogether, then to discuss images at times... Because there is that concept of "0" which people find hard to understand. But images... Well... There is issue with fans and wikias and explaining what we can and can't always use. People often use them as decoration on wikia pages rather then demostration, which should only be the reason for an image ever being uploaded. Its kinda why One Piece Wiki:Guidebook/Image Guidelines was made to limit the abuse of images. So this is just my concerns that I've had. Honestly? If a page can avoid images altogether then its better for it, but it can include them, thats fine. I feel bounty posters belong on character pages more... As for the majority of the time their contents can be written down and a few examples I initially put up, there ws't a need to further demostrate them in imagery at all. Really the amount their bounty is worth is the only asset you need from the poster... :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:43, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :Also, I'd like to add that I only really openingly found the "portraits" a reason for mass adding of images in one location... But the thing was back in the early days we had hundreds of characters and chapters to deal with. It became impossible to deal with them all without some reference visually handy to say who they were, especially the obscure ones. I honestly now can't picture this wikia being easy to use without them at times. Even for a veteran fan like myself sometimes I forget folks belong to a group. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:54, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Well, I still feel that there should be some sort of distinction between getting a bounty and having a bounty poster, since the later isn't always shown. I don't think that "this will get out of hand" is a good enough reason because if it will go out of hand then it's a problem, but currently it isn't, so let's not try to fix what's isn't broken. As for AE\OWH comments about Blackbeard and images altogether, I don't think that's relevant for this discussion (correct me if I'm wrong). Rhavkin (talk) 17:35, January 12, 2017 (UTC) So should we get rid of this page? 02:52, February 13, 2017 (UTC) No. No one has given a good reason why delete it. All anybody said was that it might be a mess. Rhavkin (talk) 05:10, February 13, 2017 (UTC) I think it's an ok page to keep. But dear god, someone with time on their hands should edit it to change one incorrect detail: Images from the newspaper or other sources are not a "wanted poster". This is a "wanted poster". This and this are NOT "wanted posters", they are images included with a bounty notice, but they are definitely not posters. 14:19, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Normally I would have agreed with you about the 'poster vs. picture' issue, but as the person who made this gallery, I have to give you the reason for those inclusions: I basically went one bounty after another from the main page and scrolled to the character galleries and that is what they are called there. If it's good for one gallery, it's good for another. Rhavkin (talk) 14:42, February 15, 2017 (UTC) I'm not against keeping it either, but those Croc and Basil pictures shouldn't be called bounty posters. If the other galleries have it, then they must be changed too, same for the file names. Anyone disagree with the latter? 17:47, February 15, 2017 (UTC) As I said: If it's good for one gallery, it's good for another. If not there, then definitely not here. Just to make sure though, we are talking only about Crocodile, Apoo, Hawkins, and Kidd newspaper one right? Rhavkin (talk) 18:27, February 15, 2017 (UTC) If it's not a poster, it's not a poster, and it should not be called as such anywhere on the wiki. It's probably a mistake on other pages that comes from updating images without changing the file name. 02:36, February 16, 2017 (UTC)